


Option Two

by SBK



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: But with eijun and kuramochi bc theyre roommates, M/M, The next chapter is going to be "lets go home"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eijun really just wanted to be a better Ghoul. </p><p>Or</p><p>Eijun gets murdered by the CCG while trying to walk a pretty human home. </p><p>Or/And </p><p>Kuramochi just wants Eijun to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ending That Came Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Rip

Eijun sat with his legs crossed, elbows on his knees. Palms pressed into his cheeks. His eyes were trained on the sight before him, a boy. A boy with brown chestnut colored eyes. A boy getting attacked by a well-known ghoul -- Nori. Nori was usually calm and collective, never stepping out of line. If he did it was because he’d been starving himself of Human flesh. Eijun simply stared, watching as the brown eyed boy stumbled away. Called for help. It seemed no one could hear him. Like everyone had gone deaf. 

Eijun snickered. Jumping off the ledge of the building he was currently seated on, landing on his feet in between the two. Eijun would have let Nori have his way -- if Nori wasn't trespassing Eijun’s territory. Eijun liked to think his landing was personally cool, but the sting in his ankles said otherwise. Hopping from one foot to the other, hissing under his breath. 

“Hnnn…!! What a drop! Should've estimated that more, gahahah!!” Eijun placed his hands on his hips, giving a proud sounding laugh even after embarrassing himself. The boy behind him snickered. 

Nori blinked before a red color tinted his cheeks, apologizing softly before quickly walking off. Sure Eijun was loud and obnoxious and overall an embarrassment to Ghouls’ alike, he was still feared. He had a dark past, what can he say? Apparently killing a bunch of Humans’ just because you can isn't the best choice. Eijun likes to think he's different from then though. 

“You know it’s dangerous out here right? You're lucky you had someone as cool and brave as me to come jump in and save you!! Gahahaha!!” 

The boy let a small smirk form over his lips, one eyebrow raising. 

“Oh?” He asks, arms crossing. “But you're a Ghoul as well?” The boy seems cocky. Annoyingly so. There's mischief in those eyes. Suddenly that face doesn't seem so helpless anymore. 

Eijun puffs out his chest, lips curling into a pout. 

“Yes. Yes I am.” Eijun lets his own cocky grin slide across his lips. Feeling as though he had accomplished something. (Note: Eijun had turned earlier on to face Kazuya). “Sawamura Eijun.” Eijun says, extending a tan hand. The boy looked skeptical about taking it, like it’s infected or something. Eijun raises his eyebrows. 

The boy slowly grabs Eijun’s hand. “Miyuki Kazuya.” Kazuya grins, reaching up with his free hand to push up his glasses. 

After they were done introducing themselves, Eijun offered to lead Kazuya home. Which he did. But maybe if Eijun hadn't done that, he wouldn't be lying on the ground clutching his bleeding stomach. There was no reason for briefcase men to be here. If only they were just ordinary briefcase men. 

Eijun sighed, a metallic taste invading his mouth. He's not sure when, but eventually Kazuya had come back. The chestnut eyes were laced with panic as he held Eijun’s hand, grip too tight for it’s own good. 

Eijun simply smiled, eyes shutting. So maybe he didn't live the cleanest life but hey, at least he stopped that sorta style. He used to be untameable. No one could catch him. Wakana used to get furious. Screaming that one day he'd mess up and that she'd lose him. Funny how this time he was trying to do good and is now dying.

Eijun died on October 24, 2015.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youichi just wants his best friend back. 
> 
> (I didn't read for errors sorry if there are any)

The cafè Eijun and Youichi were currently seated in smelt of coffee and other lovely pleasantries, every so often someone would turn a book or cough. It was an ideal place, it was calm and collective and in a rather nice part of town. It was practically ghoul free. 

It was peaceful until Youichi’s laugh cut through the air like butter, hand slapping the table like a crazed man. 

“What?!” He laughed even harder, Eijun’s cheeks flushed a bright red as he tried his best to silence Youichi -- the whole cafè was staring! 

“Why does your drawing look like something from an alien game?! Ghouls blend in with society! They look like humans!” Youichi hit the table again, albeit harder as he snorted. 

Eijun flushed bright right, looking away from his rather messy in design drawing of what he thought might be a ghoul. 

“I've never seen one! How would I know what they look like!” Eijun shouted, stuffing his drawing into his bag. His face was still red, bottom lip jutted out in quite the pout. 

\---

Youichi wishes he could go back, back to the days Eijun would sip coffee and cringe at the bitter taste -- back to the days he was him. Now Eijun is a bit of a… well a ghoul. Something neither human nor monster. 

Youichi thinks the part he misses the most about Eijun was when they lived together. The loud and rambunctious laughter echoing off poorly painted walls, quick glances at notes because Eijun was insanely stupid. (Despite his love for books, it was shocking how idiotic the boy was when all he did was read). 

Now there’s only coffee shops and blood painting granite. Youichi drags himself across rough patches of ice and snow, crimson caking his fingers in a rusty red. It seems he couldn’t even say goodbye to Eijun, the one think he didn’t -- couldn’t lose. Not yet, not ever. 

Youichi leaned against a red bricked home, eyes sliding shut as blood gushed out of his stomach, inner thigh, ankles, and nose. He was literally a bloody mess. 

A noise akin to blankets blowing in the wind alerted Youichi to the fact someone was there, his eyes cracking open to get a look. What met his eyes was shocking. 

Eijun was there. Red kagune sliding out from his left hand. They started from his wrist and worked its way around his arm, slithering like snakes. 

“Kuramochi…?” Eijun mumbled, eyes widening. His left eye was undoubtedly a ghouls, his right eye its normal fierce orange. Though it was touched with something, it was touched with a dab of dullness. Eijun looked dead inside, black bags from lag of sleep hanging under his eyes. 

“You look like shit.” Youichi rasped out, his eyes sliding shut. Mainly so he didn’t have to keep looking at the mess that is called his best friend. 

Eijun slumped to his knees, coughing roughly as red spattered onto his hand. It tasted like copper, enough for Eijun to cringe. 

Youichi had opened his eyes, staring with shock as Eijun sturggled to keep upright. 

“Home…” Youichi choked out, tear after tear rolling down his cheeks. “Let’s go home, Eijun.” 

Eijun’s eyes widened, blood sliding down his chin and onto the milky white snow. 

“I want… I want to play videogames. I want to yell at you for… for being dumb. I want to go to school with you. I want you to be human, I want you. I want you to come home.” Youichi sobbed, choking a bit on his heavy set breathing. Eyes barely able to stay open. 

A hand landed on Youichi’s shoulder. 

“Alright.” Eijun whispered, eyes sliding closed. “Let’s go home.” 

Eijun slumped forward, practically laying on Youichi as his last breaths came out shakily and weak. Youichi’s hand slowly moved, touching the boy stop him on the lower back. 

Youichi saw nothing but black, but held onto feeling for a little while. 

It was nice, having your best friend again.


End file.
